— soccer au
an au where theovasi, and their friends, are soccer players/have jobs related to soccer. dimitris and theofanis michelakakis * sokratis was going to business school in paris bc michelakakis heir he's going to take over his dad's company * jinhee was a student fashion designer that had decided to make a menswear collection as a challenge. * she needed a model, so she asked her friend marie-agnès for help. * marie-agnès asked sokratis, and the rest is history. * they settled in Créteil, a suburb of Paris, and had their seven children: a pair of twins, dimitris & iliana, then theofanis, koralia, polyxeni, and another pair of twins, lavrentios and calla. * they grew up trilingual - greek from their father, korean from their mother, and french because they lived in france. * sokratis noticed that dimitris had talent with the ball, and so he enrolled him in the academy for their local team, Créteil. From the ages of five to nine, he played for their youth team. * it was through watching dimitris play that theo began interested in soccer. by the time dimitris had transferred to paris saint-germain's academy, the twins were there alongside him. * from an early age, it was clear that while all brothers were talented enough to maybe go on to play for top teams, it was theo who had something else. * theo was ten when he overheard a conversation between his father and his couch. * "dimitris, he has talent, for sure, I can see him playing for top teams, but theo, he's something else entirely." * it never occurred to theo that he could be better than his beloved older brother dimitris. * however, tragedy struck the family when sokratis was diagnosed with (disease), and he died when dimitris was 16 and the twins were 12. * as he lay on his deathbed, sokratis told his eldest three sons to follow whatever would make them the best...but happy as well. * because of this kang taeyang * hinata, taeyang's mother, randomly gave taeyang a soccer ball. nothing special, she got it because he wanted it and she hoped that he would find it enjoyable. he found it more than enjoyable, and it was because of this that the four year old joined the youth team where he would meet ahn yoon-oh, and eventually, key jung. * taeyang highly respected sergio ramos growing up, so he decided to become a defender. however, he had a problem with being too high on the pitch despite being a defender, so he went for the position of midfield instead. * taeyang's siblings were all athletes as well - his hyung taewook is a tennis player and his noona taehee is a figure skater. his parents were dedicated to their children and their sports and taeyang distinctly remembers being driven to practice alongside his siblings: taewook on the left with his racket in hand, and taehee on the right with her skates on her lap - he was in between them grabbing onto his soccer ball. * hinata constantly worried about him, though. as a talented midfielder, taeyang was forever being targeted by defenders because of his skill, leading to some injuries as a child. * can you imagine the poor bb just :c bc he's on the bench bc injuries ahn yoon-oh * yoon-oh's dad is a policeman, and on the weekends, he and his mates from the force would go and play soccer at the park. as a time to bond, (more because his wife forced him to) yoon-oh was brought along as well. he was a bright four year old, clapping his hands at the sidelines whenever someone made a goal. * due to this enjoyment, his dad decided to put him on a youth team, where he met kang taeyang. * yoon-oh was reckless and liked to do things his own way, so the coach decided to put him in front, where his unpredictability might lead to more goals. * he tripped and tackled people more than he scored goals, so he became a defender instead. * had leadership qualities at a young age * had a thing for dating models but he accidentally walked in on léo in the shower once and decided he liked what he saw. * it doesn't help that they are positioned to be next to each other whenever they play a game and léo looks incredibly hot when he's sweating and just made a risky tackle. * it was the copa del rey final against barcelona and someone pushed léo, almost fought with léo, but told him some pretty nasty things that yoon-oh overheard. * but yoon-oh stepped in and well, fought that player for léo. * got that player off on a stretcher and himself with a red card and suspension for six matches. * léo was beyond angry that it happened, especially because they lost the game. * "what the fuck, yoon-oh? you shouldn't have gotten sent off, especially when you're captain." * "lol, they call you a defender but you can't defend yourself." * this fight led to them not talking for nearly six months. * fuck yoon-oh was hurt during this period of time but didn't admit it to anyone. * addressed léo as coldly as possibly. * it was middle of winter break and léo came to his house because apparently yoon-oh was dumb enough to forget something at his house. * another fight ensured because of léo's choice of words. * yoon-oh: "you know why I did it? because I fucking love you and I wasn't going to let you get insulted like that." léo song * léo's mother marie-agnès is a model, and that is also how she met her husband, photographer song jaehyun. * jae-hyun's job included being a photographer for paris saint-germain's first team, and that is how léo first got interested in soccer. * he joined paris saint-germain's academy at age five, alongside his best friends, theofanis and chrysanthos michelakakis. * he became well known for his loud laugh and defensive abilities. he simply shone during the academy. * when real madrid came for theo, they came for léo as well. he wasted no time deciding that he wanted to go, and was one of the leading factors that brought theo to the real madrid academy. * he was better at spanish than theo was, so he had to translate a lot for him. key jung *key's mother was the daughter of a chaebol and key's father was well, some normal korean-american. *she wanted to pursue art, not business, and wanted to marry who she wanted, not who her parents wanted. *she went to america and met key's dad, and the rest is history. they got married, she got disowned, they had key. *raised in san francisco for most of his early life, key wasn't really a big athlete. sure, he watched soccer, but he just watched it while he colored on the floor. *key's dad was a tech person thingy, and he worked in the area. however, he accepted a job offer from korea, to work at samsung, so the family moved there when key was ten. *in an attempt to make friends, key decided to join their local youth team...where he met taeyang and yoon-oh and instantly wanted to drop out because they were so good??? *but somehow, he ended up being really good as well??? *all he did was kick the ball and it did what he wanted it to do. *CAN YOU IMAGINE THOUGH *like smol key being too shy to even kick the ball bc wtf they're so good *and then he kicks the ball and plays for awhile and the other students are like 'o' iliana michelakakis * due to dimitris' involvment in soccer, iliana became the new family heir. * she had to drop out of her preferred major in college and is now going through business school. * very quiet and shy, though, which had people such as her uncle considering having the heir position move to either panagiotis, or koralia. * so she works harder, because she doesn't want to disappoint anyone. polyxeni michelakakis * while her brothers are footballers, polyxeni preferred a different spot - tennis. * she was six when she watched a match on the tv and decided that she needed to try it out - right away. sara michelakakis * sara's always had a passion for theatre. when she was younger, she loved to play make-believe alongside her twin, lavrentios, and bothered everyone with acting out scenes from movies again and again. Category:Fandom